


A Note to My Sweetheart

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a crush on Aaron, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Kissing, Cussing, Fluff, Hamilsquad, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, THOMAS ALMOST GETS THEM INTO TROUBLE, The struggle of passing notes in class, Washington lowkey hates them, cuteness, its just a cute love story basically, just general awkwardness, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a plan for asking Aaron out, and the Hamilsquad discusses it during class...</p><p>A Note passing/Fluff Hamburr One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note to My Sweetheart

Alex tapped his fingers against the desk, restless as he stared blankly at Mr.Washington, who was lecturing the class. Again. 

Alex heard Hercules yawn behind him, Alex looking up at the clock with pleading eyes. God, Why was time so fucking slow in this class? Alex stretched his arm awkwardly as he searched for something to distract him from this boring ass lecture. 

Sadly, The class was not very big. It was actually only filled with ten people surprisingly. Go figure. Alex looked over to his left, seeing Thomas fast asleep on his desk, James sitting right behind him as he poked Thomas with a pencil. 

Peggy was behind James, doodling Pepe's on a piece of paper. Typical Peggy. Alex sniffled a little as he looked to his right, Aaron jotting notes down as he would sometimes pause and look up, listening and then continuing his notes. Alex smiled a little at this. Aaron was such a good student... 

Alex felt something soft hit his head, a crumpled up paper ball now near his shoe. Alex turned his head to the direction from where the paper ball was thrown, seeing Eliza who was a seat behind Aaron, Angelica writing pretty furiously behind her. Eliza gestured to the note as Alex smirked and slithered his hand down to the note, opening it up as little crinkles were now apart of the paper, making it a little hard to read the cursive pink ink.

\-----------------------------------------------

'Are you going to ask Aaron out!?' 

\-----------------------------------------------

Alex gave a wide grin as he shoved his right hand into his pocket, pulling out a chewed on red pen as he uncapped it and scribbled on an answer.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

'Are you going to ask Aaron out!?'

'Well...Something of the sort...:-)'

\-----------------------------------------------

Alex folded the paper together instead of crumbling it up and nudged Hercules, who was half asleep on his desk, looking up sleepily at Alex.

"Eliza." He whispered as Hercules yawned again, nodding as he had grabbed the folded note, slipping his hand underneath Lafayette's desk, who was drawing on his desk with a sharpie. Lafayette felt a nudge on his leg.

"Eliza." Hercules whispered as Lafayette nodded and grabbed the note underneath the desk, tossing it too Eliza who caught it. She opened it up and read his answer. Eliza had clicked her pen and began to write something down, Angelica peering over her shoulder and reading it. She tapped her sisters shoulder as Eliza had turned around, the two nodding as Eliza handed the paper to Angelica.

Angelica was using a violet pen, scribbling roughly as she then crumpled up the paper once more and this time, tossed it too John. John was curling pencils into his hair, oblivious to the paper ball. Angelica snapped her fingers at John, John noticing the paper ball as he gave a funny look to Angelica. John picked up the paper ball and opened it up, reading over the small conversation as he then mouthed to Angelica 'Are you for real!?'. 

Angelica nodded as John had pulled out a pencil and had made a small scribble, slipping the note under his desk as Lafayette had used two fingers to snatch the note from behind. Alex turned around and lifted his hands up, his palms open as he gestured for Lafayette to throw the note to him. Lafayette winked and crumbled the paper up into a ball, throwing it too Alex as Alex caught it in his palms, turning around and opening it up.

\-----------------------------------------------

'Are you going to ask Aaron out!?'

'Well...Something of the sort...:-)'

'Oooohhh is it a surprise?"

'Did you write him a song? :0'

'Awww you little homos <3'

\-----------------------------------------------

Alex giggled at John's comment, James looking over a bit confused of why Alex was giggling. Alex picked up his red pen once again. 

\-----------------------------------------------

'Are you going to ask Aaron out!?'

'Well...Something of the sort...:-)'

'Oooohhh is it a surprise?'

'Did you write him a song? :0'

'Awww you little homos <3'

'Im not telling you guys!!! Its a surprise okay!!'

\-----------------------------------------------

Alex folded the paper again this time, looking over at James.

"Hey James! Pass this to Eliza, Angelica, and John!" Alex whispered, James nodding as he covered a soft cough. James gave the note a curious look and opened it, reading it as Peggy peeked over James shoulder. Peggy snickered as she had squeezed her arm underneath James arm and started doodling something, James giggling a bit as he had pulled out a blue pen. 

"Peggy, hands to yourself. Pay attention." Mr.Washington had snapped as he had paused in his boring lecture, near Peggy's desk as Peggy quickly pulled her arm out, James covering an arm across the note.

"Sorry, Mr.Wash." Peggy said with a grin as Mr.Washington paused, shifting his eyes across the classroom, his students looking back up at him with innocent eyes. We totally are not passing notes in class, nope not us! Thomas let out a loud snore, Mr.Washington glaring as Alex covered a laugh, trying to muffle it as the rest of the class let out muffled laughter, Aaron rolling his eyes. 

Mr.Washington had grabbed a magazine on his desk, rolling it up and batting Thomas on the head with it. Thomas shot up, eyes wide as a small amount of drool could be seen on his chin.

"Whhaaaaaaaattttttt?" Thomas had lowed out as he blinked, seeing Mr.Washington glaring daggers at him as Alex and his entire row were in hysterics, laughing. Mr.Washington gave Alex one look and Alex shut his mouth. The laughter in the row slowly dying. 

"Pay. Attention. All of you." Mr.Washington had said in a stern tone, walking past Alex's desk as he bopped Alex on the head lightly with the rolled up magazine. Alex bit his lip as he gazed back over at James, who continued to write his note. Thomas had turned around in his chair, curious of what James was writing. Thomas had craned his neck, trying to read the upside down note as he then plucked the pen from James hand and began to write something at the top of the paper. 

James face flushed red at this as he gave Thomas an annoyed look. Thomas then crumpled up the paper ball as James pointed to John, John motioning for Thomas to throw it too him. Alex stomped his foot and glared at Thomas, pointing to himself as Thomas tilted his head at this. 

The two looked down at their feet as Mr.Washington walked by, STILL drawling on as the two then began to try and mouth words to each other.

'Give it too me!' Alex had mouthed repeatedly as Thomas looked behind Alex to see Angelica and Eliza motioning to themselves, wanting Thomas to throw it too them. 

"Dude...! Just throw it...!" Hercules whispered as Mr.Washington was scanning his eyes across the classroom like a hawk, He could sense something was up. Thomas quickly threw the paper ball across the room, aiming for Eliza to catch it...But, he missed. On purpose of course! The paper ball hit Aaron in the face, Aaron making a little noise of confusion as he looked down at the paper ball. 

Alex stared in horror as he shot a glare to Thomas, Thomas grinning as he gave a shrug.

"Sorry..." Thomas whispered as Eliza and Angelica were wide eyed, looking at Alex to do something. Aaron picked up the paper ball, examining it as he began to slowly open it...

"MR.WASHINGTON, MR.WASHINGTON AARON'S PASSING NOTES IN CLASS!" Alex screamed as he pointed at Aaron, Eliza face-palming as Alex heard John groan and slam his head against the desk.

"You had ONE job Alex...!" Hercules whispered behind him as Alex shushed him.

"H-Huh...What...? No...I was j-just..." Aaron was put on the spot, a look of fear on his face as his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. Mr.Washington walked over, standing in front of Aaron as he had put his hand out.

"Mr.Washington I-" Aaron was cut off by a grunt from Mr.Washington, gesturing to his hand again. Aaron looked around the room, hoping someone would fess up to writing the note. Alex bit his lip as he stared down at his desk. He couldn't spoil the surprise. 

Aaron meekly handed over the note. Mr.Washington opened up the paper ball, seeing all the crinkles in the paper as the class was dead quiet. Mr.Washington's eyes were running down the paper for what seemed to be an eternity. Alex was ninety-eight percent sure he was in hell right now. The awful silence in the room was cut off by the loud bell. And as if a fire drill went off, the class jumped up quickly and grabbed their items, ready to get out of the classroom. 

"Class dismissed." Mr.Washington announced as the teenagers got the FUCK out of there! All except...Alex. Alex was stopped at the door by Mr.Washington, who had handed the note to him.

"You shouldn't blame others for your faults, Mr.Hamilton." Mr.Washington scolded as Alex had shrunk back a little. 

"Im sorry sir..." Alex muttered, shame washing over him as he felt like he had a pit in his stomach. 

"Its okay, Just...Don't do it again, and also..." Mr.Washington said as he leaned in, a soft smile on his face.

"Good luck with Aaron." Mr. Washington said as Alex looked up, eyes lighting up with happiness as he slowly smiled. 

"Thanks Mr.Wash." Alex said as he rushed out, looking around in the hallway. Eliza, Angelica, John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Peggy had rushed towards him.

"Did you get in trouble?" John asked as Alex shook his head.

"Nope! Old man let me off!" He said with a smirk as the group cheered, Peggy high-fiving him. 

"Sweet! But...Whats the surprise, Alex?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah...How ARE you going to ask him out?" Angelica asked. Alex put a finger up, shushing the group. Alex turned a corner, the group following him as he peeked down a hallway filled with lockers, all eyes on Aaron. Aaron had walked up to his locker, turning the dial on his locker as he twisted it around with his fingers. 

"Wait for it...!" Alex said as he grinned, Aaron opening up his locker as a heap of notes and letters fell out, some of them having heart stamps or stickers on them. 

"No WAY...!" John said as Eliza and Angelica exchanged smiles. Aaron's face turned red as he looked down at the mountain of letters and...notes? Was this some kind of prank!? Aaron picked them up in a huff, a few other bystanders looking over with curiosity. Aaron had a scowl on his face as the letters and notes were falling off his chest to the floor. 

"Did you write all of those!?" John asked, Alex nodding as he waited for Aaron to open one of them... Aaron hesitated to open one, carefully unfolding a few of the notes as his eyes ran down them...Were these...love poems and sonnets...? Aaron's scowl had faded away as he would open each note or letter, a slow red blush forming on his cheeks at the delicate lovely words and handwriting. Alex walked up behind him, tapping Aaron's shoulder as Aaron turned around. Aaron felt his face heat up as it took Aaron a while to connect the dots. Other bystanders found themselves looking over at the two, some finding it cute as they looked over to the two.

"You...? You wrote these?" Aaron asked slowly as Alex smiled and nodded. 

"AWWWWWWW!" Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy cooed as Alex rolled his eyes at his friends. Some other girls had similar reactions to the scene.

"Ignore them." Alex said to Aaron as Alex took Aaron's hands in his, Aaron's heart fluttering as the two smiled at each other, awkwardly blushing. 

"HEY, YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!" Hercules whispered loudly as the two were in some kind of trance, just smiling and blushing at each other like idiots. The group of teens just watched, waiting for them to kiss. Thomas and James turned a corner, Thomas having an arm over James as he made a weird look to the group, who were peeking around the corner at something. The fuck were they doing? 

"What are ya'll looking at?" Thomas snorted as Lafayette turned around and shushed him. The two exchanged glances and then turned the corner. By now, the hallways were almost empty, except those needing to talk to teachers and or who lingered about the school.

"I uh...I know you like poems and stuff..." Alex muttered, as for once in his life, He couldn't think of a single thing to say. Aaron gave a chuckle as he was still holding the notes and letters to his chest. Thomas waited a moment, seeing how the two were not making any move on each other. 

"Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!" Thomas yelled as he grabbed James hand, running up to the the two as he pushed Alex onto Aaron, Alex's face colliding with Aaron's as Alex's mouth crushed against Aaron's. Aaron wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed him back.

"GET SOME!" Thomas screamed loudly as he ran away with James.

"THOMAS!" James yelled as the hallway filled with Thomas's laughter. The group of teens yelled happily. 

"FINALLY!" Lafayette yelled as Peggy ran up behind Alex, Alex having his hand out behind him for a high five from someone. Alex broke away from the kiss, seeing Thomas run away from the corner of his eye.

"H-HEY! YOU ALMOST GOT ME IN TROUBLE, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Alex screamed as Aaron was a bit taken aback, Alex running down the hallway after Thomas as Aaron couldn't help but too smile at Alex, the notes and letters warming his chest as he clutched them close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best honestly, I really wanted to finish this though cause its really cute :) I may edit this later cause I got lazy by the end. Anyways enjoy.


End file.
